Casual
by macstooge
Summary: Seifer and Hayner had a casual thing...for reasons SeiferxHayner HaynerxSeifer Seiner SMUT/YAOI/ONESHOT I don't own these characters, I wish I did, but I don't.


Hayner didn't have any morals anymore. Every time he thought he did, Seifer was there to remind him of how depraved he actually was. Tempted so easily, Hayner knew he was addicted to the older blonde, readily accepting each and every invitation from him. He knew he shouldn't be so easy, but he reasoned that it wasn't as if he loved Seifer. They were only lovers when the need arose, seeking each other's comfort in a casual agreement. The older blonde hadn't minded when Hayner suggested that it was a casual fling only, excited by the chance to see the younger blonde out of his clothes. So he wasn't too surprised when he received a text message from the older boy, alerting him of the time.

Rolling his eyes, Hayner got up off his bed and slipped a black singlet with a single white skull and cross bone design over his head. He never wore shirts at home, especially since Seifer always managed to sneak his way into the younger blonde's house at weird times of the night. So with his singlet and camouflage jeans sorted, the blonde searched for his shoes, even resorting to looking on his hands and knees for the sneakers. Sighing, Hayner reasoned that he wouldn't need them anyways when he saw them on his computer desk. With a soft cry of victory, he slipped them on, not bothering about socks and raced out of his house, shouting a rushed goodbye to his parents, telling them he'd be home soon. _Not that they care anyways,_ Hayner thought bitterly. Shaking his head of nasty thoughts, the blonde made his way to Seifer's house, up behind the train station.

"You're late, Lamer." Seifer murmured as he opened the door to see an out of breath and red faced blonde. "Well...um, ah god. If you don't want me, I'll be going." Hayner shot back, trying to catch his breath as he insulted the older blonde. Seifer glared at the other blonde but broke into a chuckle as he took in the younger boy's dishevelled appearance. "Get inside." Seifer instructed, moving out of the other blonde's way. Hayner didn't argue as he entered the empty house, not shocked to see that Seifer's parents were out again. Not even bothering to wait until he had shut the door, Seifer pulled the other boy to him, crashing his lips against the other's in a possessive kiss.

Moaning at the harsh contact of the older blonde's lips, Hayner let himself be pushed against a wall by a horny Seifer. The older blonde pulled away suddenly, gulping a few mouthfuls of air into his oxygen deprived lungs. "Oh gods, Sei-!" Hayner managed to moan before the taller blonde attacked his swollen lips again, this time biting and licking the younger blonde's lower lip urgently. Seifer was relentless, his mouth licking, sucking and biting until Hayner had to beat his hands against the muscled chest of his lover, in a plea to allow him oxygen. "Take your stupid coat off." Hayner snarled as he himself ripped his own black singlet over his head, eager for the mind numbing pleasure of their rough sex. "Shut it, Lamer." Seifer growled but took off the insanely bulky white sleeveless coat off, flinging it on the floor carelessly.

Hayner bit his lip in anticipation as he watched the older blonde remove the white leather coat he always wore, followed by his blue and white zippered shirt. Seifer was perfect, except for his nasty personality, his tanned skin gliding over thick muscles. Hayner would never admit it but the older blonde was like a chiselled sex god sent to him from Heaven. "Lamer?" Seifer questioned, noting the glassy eyes of the younger blonde. Waving a hand in front of the blonde's brown eyes did nothing to break the daydream either. "Hayner!" Seifer shouted, using the younger blonde's name, a rare occurrence. Snapping out of his blank state, Hayner looked at the older blonde questioningly. "You just gonna stare, chicken wuss?" Seifer teased, knowing that the younger blonde had been openly staring at his naked upper body before he had sunk into his weird daydream state. "Sorry." Hayner murmured, offering an unusually rare apology.

"If you get on your knees and beg...maybe I'll let it slide." Seifer said, a teasing smirk sliding into place on his face. The younger blonde frowned at the humiliating suggestion, shaking his head vehemently. Despite the obvious attraction to the older blonde, Hayner refused to submit to him. "Kneel, loser!" Seifer snarled, his fists clenching painfully by his sides. The younger blonde was about to tell Seifer to get fucked when he noticed the other boy had unzipped his baggy jeans. Hayner smirked and dropped to his knees with a loud thump. "If you wanted me to suck your dick, all you had to do was say so." Hayner murmured, rolling his eyes up to the older blonde, amused.

Seifer winced as the younger blonde ripped his pants down in a hurry, taking his underwear along with them. "Look at ya, Almasy. Already hard and dripping." Hayner teased, before leaning forward and taking the head of the older blonde's cock in his mouth. Seifer groaned at the feel of Hayner's almost velvet like mouth wrapping around his cock, the younger blonde sucking harshly. Hayner smirked around the head of his lover's length, running his tongue over the weeping slit. Grabbing onto the younger boy's shoulders, Seifer rocked his hips forward into Hayner's mouth, trying to force more of his length into the silky softness. But Hayner wasn't having any of that and hummed around the tip of Seifer's cock, stunning the older blonde into shocked silence. Hayner could feel Seifer go limp as his orgasm neared and edged him towards a wall, knowing he would just fall otherwise.

Seifer moaned in appreciation and allowed the younger blonde to back himself up against the wall. He could feel his lower stomach tighten in delicious cramps, his orgasm announcing its arrival. "Ah, Hayner!" The older blonde moaned as he came, thick bittersweet liquid rushing into the other blonde's mouth. Hayner swallowed the thick cum, continuing to suck around the head of Seifer's cock, making sure he swallowed all of the liquid. Pulling away from the other boy, Hayner sat on the ground, watching as the older blonde slid down the wall, trying to regain his even breathing. It was at times like this, that Hayner could allow himself to think that Seifer was actually cute, even though he came across as an aggressive thug.

"Take your pants off." Hayner commanded, knowing full well that the older blonde wouldn't argue. Seifer could feel heat rush to his cheeks as he wriggled out of his pants, kicking them off his ankles. The older blonde had no problem with letting Hayner take the reins in their physical relationship, tired of always having to be the leader. So Seifer sat, butt pressed against the wall, his legs spread wide so his lover could see both his hardening cock and twitching entrance. Biting his lower lip, the older blonde waited patiently for the other boy to take his own pants off.

Hayner loved this side of Seifer, the older blonde only showing his submissive side after orgasm and during sex. It made the younger blonde feel superior to everyone else, knowing that Seifer would only let Hayner fuck him. Hayner quickly kicked his sneakers off, his jeans following shortly after. He couldn't handle his erection any longer, he needed to orgasm and he didn't fucking care that he was going to have the older blonde in the doorway of the house. Hell he was so desperate to orgasm, he'd have sex on the porch, if the door was locked. "Hayner." Seifer whimpered, eyes glazed over with lust. Hayner broke out of his thoughts to look down at the older blonde who was desperate to orgasm as well.

"Hands and knees." Hayner instructed, the older blonde dropping forward into his favourite position eagerly. Seifer moaned as the younger blonde slapped his ass, sliding down more onto his hands, his ass swaying in the air seductively. Hayner could tell what the blonde was doing and dropped to his knees again behind the older boy. "Remember to moan." The younger blonde murmured before descending his lips onto the quivering entrance of the older blonde.

Seifer couldn't help but tremble when the younger blonde licked his ass wholeheartedly. Hayner was licking vigorously, causing the older blonde to shudder even more. "Oh! Hayner!" Seifer moaned as he wiggled his ass against the younger blonde's mouth, trying to gain more friction. "P-please!" Seifer whimpered as he fought not to push back against the younger boy's mouth too much. Hayner smirked against his lover's entrance, indulging himself in the older boy's slutty moans and gasps.

When Hayner deemed the older boy's entrance slickened enough, he slipped a finger in to test the heated hole. "Ah! F-fuck me, Hayner. Please!" Seifer moaned, arching his back and snapping his head backwards. "Shh." Hayner murmured as he slipped a second finger into the still tight ass of the older blonde. "HAYNER! Fuck me! Goddamn it! Please..." Seifer shouted, his rage ebbing away so his angered pleas became soft sobs. Rolling his eyes at the older blonde's over dramatisation, Hayner spat onto his hand and slicked his cock with it before ramming his length into his lover. "F-fuck." Seifer moaned as the younger blonde thrust into his unprepared ass.

"Should've let me finish." Hayner groaned as he pulled out of the older boy's ass only to slam back into the still tightened entrance. Seifer cried out as Hayner thrust into his prostate, the pain fading away under the brief pleasure. "There! A-ah! Haynerrr!" Seifer begged as he wiggled his ass again, enticing his lover. "I got it, stop shaking your ass." Hayner shouted, smacking the older boy's ass playfully as he positioned his cock to slam into the swollen bundle of nerves with every thrust.

Seifer swore he could see stars as his second orgasm built, knowing that the younger boy wouldn't help out, he wrapped a hand around his weeping cock and jerked it harshly, trying to sync his pumps with the thrusts of the younger blonde. "God, Seifer. Don't clench." Hayner grunted as he continued to pound into the shuddering boy, his orgasm nearing. Suddenly, Seifer screamed as his orgasm exploded over the wooden floor. Hayner winced as the older blonde's inner walls tightened around his cock, ripping his own orgasm from him. Barely managing to pull out before he shot his seed into his lover, Hayner aimed his cock at the older blonde's ass, cumming all over the tanned skin.

Seifer cringed as he felt the younger blonde's cum run down his ass, thick and hot. Hayner was a great fuck and all, but he was glad this was a casual thing. He was never going to date the younger idiot who came all over his back every single time. Yes, thank god it was only casual.


End file.
